rebel_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Operations (Menu)
The Operation Room (or the operation) is where you get your upgrades (civilian, government and military) [[Civilian|'Civilian']]' Initiatives Section' Description: This initiative area focuses on increasing local Support Level and Stability. Initiatives apply to the whole region and are automatically built zone-by-zone. NOTE: '''The citizens will get angry if there are a lack of something in this section. There are three main types of Civilian Initiatives: * Services Directives * Infrastructure Directives * Development Directives '''Services Discussions Description : Work with local people to understand their education, healthcare, water, and sanitation requirements. These initiatives are the best at turning hostiles to neutrals. While they seem like the most powerful ones, they give the least amount of zone support. Pairs well with Development. Water Supplies Description: Provide a minimum standard of clean drinking water for communities. Effect: Increases support Level, especially among hostile population. Water Expansion ⭐ (Prerequisite: Water Supplies) Description: Build large scale water supply infrastructure, such as wells, and karezes. Effect: Increases support Level, especially among hostile population. Basic Sanitation (Prerequisite: Water Supplies) Description: Build minimum standard sanitation across the region, such as public bathrooms and mobile shower units. Effect: Increases support Level, especially among hostile population. Advanced Sanitation ⭐ (Prerequisite: Basic Sanitation) Description: Build large scale sanitation infrastructure, such as plumbing networks and sewage treatment plants. Effect: Increases support Level, especially among hostile population. Education: School Regeneration Description: Rehabilitate existing school buildings, and provide staff and community trainers where needed. Effect: Increases Support Level, especially amongst hostile population. Fast to roll out. Literacy Drive (Prerequisite: School Regeneration) Description: Use specialized teaching kits to encourage all citizens to engage with literacy training courses. Effect: Increases Support Level, especially amongst hostile population. Fast to roll out. School Supplies (Prerequisite: School Regeneration) Description: Fund provisions of schooling equipment and resources, such as mobile libraries. Effect: Increases Support Level, especially amongst hostile population. Fast to roll out. School Expansion (Prerequisite: School Supplies) Description: Fund projects to rebuild abandoned school buildings and to construct new schools. Effect: Increases Support Level, especially amongst hostile population. Fast to roll out. Health: Medical Supplies Description: Establish a supply network to ensure medicine gets into the hands of those that need it. Effect: Increases Support Level, especially amongst hostile population. Core Healthcare (Prerequisite: Medical Supplies) Description: Set up emergency care service facilities, such as clinics, hospitals and surgeries. Effect: Increases Support Level, especially amongst hostile population. Development Discussions: Description: Work with local people to understand their economic, business and jobs requirements. Giving out the strongest zone support, 90% of the initiatives in here significantly increases support in specific zones. Great for pushing a early stability near you. Due to the fact that hostile people reduce the effect, Service pairs great with this. Land Rights Description: Encourage legitimate land trade by arbitrating new contracts and clarifying land ownership laws. Helps job market. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Livestock Development Description: Establish pastures and breeding programs to improve livestock agriculture. Provide more jobs. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level especially in Rural zones. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Agricultural Logistics (Prerequisite: Livestock Development) Description: Upgrade storage and modernize production lines across farming enterprises. Provides more jobs. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level especially in Rural zones. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Crop Development (Prerequisite: Livestock Development) Description: Establish fields and provide equipment to improve crop-based agriculture. Provides more jobs. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level especially in Rural zones. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Vocational Training Description: Develop training and apprenticeship programmes to upskill workers and provide access to a broader range of jobs. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Development Bank Description: Provide financial resources to help businesses get started and expand capacity. Provides more jobs. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level especially in Urban zones. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Industrial Support (Prerequisite: Development Bank) Description: Support manufacturing projects to provide more jobs across a wide range of industries. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level especially in Urban zones. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Commercial Support (Prerequisite: Development Bank) Description: Develop marketplaces and help bring regionally develop products to market. Provides more jobs. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level especially in Urban zones. Hostile population reduces effectiveness. Remote Subsidies (Prerequisite: Development Bank) Description: Establish a programme to ensure that developmental benefits reach isolated communities. Effect: Accelerates roll out of initiatives and Increases Support Level in Remote zones. Infrastructure Discussions: Description: Work with local people to understand their roads, power and telecom requirements. Taking the longest to roll out, these probably make the most impact out of all of them. Roads are the most noticeable while telecoms gives the highest support level in the civilian tab and electricity pairs well with the out-reach trees. Electricity 1 Description: Repair neglected power infrastructure, focusing on supply lines and generator capacity. Effect: Increases Support Level and speeds up deployment of Initiatives. Electricity 2 (Prerequisite: Electricity 1) Description: Expand availability of electricity through construction of new power infrastructure. Effect: Increases Support Level and speeds up deployment of Initiatives. Telecoms 1 Description: Establish infrastructure to provide 3g networks and basic internet services. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level. Becomes significantly more effective as completed in more zones. Telecoms 2 (Prerequisite: Telecoms 1) Description: Expand upon telecommunication infrastructure to provide reliable internet access and 4g coverage. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level. Becomes significantly more effective as complete in more zones. Dirt Roads 1 Description: Improve smaller roads and dirt tracks, removing pot holes and widening where needed. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level. Gives bonuses to construction, combat and Intel. Dirt Roads 2 (Prerequisite: Dirt Roads 1) Description: Lay gravel and stone to improve minor roads to modern standards. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level. Gives bonuses to construction, combat and Intel. Main Roads 1 Description: Fund the rehabilitation of existing main road infrastructure, focusing on resurfacing the most dilapidated or destroyed sections. Effect: Makes zones more accessible. Gives bonuses to construction, combat and Intel. Main Roads 2 (Prerequisite: Main Roads 2) Description: Completely overhaul existing main road infrastructure, resurfacing where needed. Effect: Makes zones more accessible. Gives bonuses to construction, combat and Intel. Highways 1 Description: Build and upgraded the region's dilapidated network with a higher quality tarmac. Effect: Makes zones more accessible. Gives bonuses to construction, combat and Intel. Highways 2 (Prerequisite: Highways 1) Description: Upgrade the region's highways to modern international standards, broadening them into multiple lanes to improve travel times and reduce congestion. Effect: Makes zones more accessible. Gives bonuses to construction, combat and Intel. Government Section Government initiatives improve the effectiveness of your Civilian and Military activities, expands Operation capabilities, provides Intel, and slow Insurgent control spread. Initiatives apply to the whole region. Upgrades: Anti-Corruption: This tree slows down the pace where corruption match up to risk. Must needed in every game in order to keep support and repetition. Anti-Corruption 1 Description: Set up a basic hotline and website reporting system, so that civilians of corruption can report abuse of power, such as bribery and nepotism. Effect: Decreases Corruption gradually over time. Effective Procurement 1 (Prerequisite: Anti-Corruption 1) Description: Put good people and proper mechanisms in place to clean up procurement channels and make it harder to skim money off the top of deals and contracts. Effect: Initiatives cause less Corruption Risk when funded. Anti-Corruption 2 (Prerequisite: Anti-Corruption 1) Description: Begin publicly viewable corruption trails to allow civilians and the media to view Name's effort to bring corrupt individuals to justice. Effect: Decreases Corruption gradually over time. Corruption Purge 1 (Prerequisite: Anti-Corruption 2) Description: Order public naming and shaming of key individuals suspected of major corruption offences and cancel all business contracts with them. Effect: Provides a one time decreases in Corruption Risk and a significant temporary decrease in Corruption. NOTE: Also increases cost of civilian initiatives by 1. Anti-Corruption 3 (Prerequisite: Anti-Corruption 2) Description: Set up a dedicated undercover team investigation team with powers to impose on-the-spot fines against corrupt individuals. Effect: Decreases Corruption gradually over time. Anti-Corruption 4 (Prerequisite: Anti-Corruption 3) Description: Ban high-value currency denominations in a wide-spread demonitisation scheme. Effect: Decreases Corruption gradually over time. Corruption Purge 2 (Prerequisite: Anti-Corruption 3) Description: Immediately freeze the assets and and accounts of key individuals suspected of major corruption offences and prosecute them. Effect: Provides a one time decrease in Corruption and a significant temporary decreases in Corruption. NOTE: Also increases cost of civilian initiatives by 1. Intel: Zone initiatives will only be rolled out if the government has enough info on that zone. District Representatives Description: Assign Name representatives to individual zones so that they can work with community leaders and gather reliable information on what is going on. Effect: Gather Intel on zones over time. Regional Census Description: Collate detailed social-political data on the population of zones. Effect: Rapidly gather Intel on zones over time. NOTE: '''Unlike District Representatives it is not initiative that needs to be rolled out but passive area of effect buff for HQ, zones up to 3 tiles away benefit from extra intelligence and troops will instantly discover and attack rebel base even if there are insurgents present. '''Public Relations: These are crucial to any playthrough as it significantly speeds up your supporter gain. If your support level is staring to fall, strategic communications is for that. PR & Media Office Description: Establish PR and media terms to clearly communicate Name's achievements in the region, control message and counter attempt to stir of discontent. Effect: Significantly multiplies existing and future Support Level. Strategic Communications (Prerequisite: PR & Media Office) Description: Use electronic media, cellphones and radio to empower conversation amongst locals and rapidly communicate news to the region. Effect: Multiplies existing and future Support Level. Outreach Office: These will increase the roll out of your initiatives in certain zones. Outreach Office Description: Establish a team to identify ways for Name to engage efficiently with different parts of the region. Effect: Slightly speeds up roll outs of Initiatives in individual zones. Remote Outreach 1 (Prerequisite: Outreach Office) Description: Send dedicated teams to hard-to-reach zones to ensure the benefits of civilian Initiatives reach them. Effect: Speeds up roll outs of Initiatives in Remote zones. Remote Outreach 2 (Prerequisite: Remote Outreach 1) Description: Increase the capacity of your focused Remote Outreach teams. Effect: Speeds up roll outs of Initiatives in Remote zones. Rural Outreach 1 (Prerequisite: Outreach Office) Description: Send dedicated teams to agricultural zones to ensure the benefits of civilian Initiatives reach them. Effect: Speeds up roll outs of Initiatives in Rural zones. Urban Outreach 1 (Prerequisite: Outreach Office) Description: Send dedicated teams to built up towns and cities to ensure the benefits of civilian Initiatives reach them. Effect: Speeds up roll outs of Initiatives in Urban zones. Governmental Reforms and Foreign Relationships: Foreign Relations Office Description: Develop diplomatic contacts and relationships. Engage with rival foreign countries to reduce their support for the Insurgents. Effect: Provide additional diplomatic options. Becomes more effective over time. International Assistance Description: Request help from charities and NGOs. Effect: Receive extra help in stabilizing the region. Universal Justice (Prerequisite: Foreign Relations Office & International Assistance) Description: Publicly pledge to apply justice evenly and fairly. Everyone must be accountable for their actions, no matter how powerful they are. Effect: Significantly increases Support Level and gains 3 reputation. Democratic Transition (Prerequisite: Foreign Relations Office & International Assistance) Description: Openly commit to democratic elections. Establishing a successful democracy will significantly boost your Reputation over time. Effect: Gains 2 Reputation. Local Military: Important if you have been scarred in the past, these will increase the amount of time insurgents need to control a zone. as well as destroying one insurgent squad when initiative in zone is destroyed at the cost of a sharp increase in control. Local Militia Description: Hire and arm local untrained civilians to keep the peace. Effect: Improves zone security, making it harder for Insurgents to take control but decreases Support Level. NOTE: '''Militia rolls out faster than police. '''Local Police Recruitment (Prerequisite: Local Militia) Description: Recruit new police officers and train them in contemporary policing techniques and standards. Effect: Improves zone security, making it harder for Insurgents to take control. Increases Support Level. Local Police Expansion (Prerequisite: Local Police Recruitment) Description: Bring in internationalist police specialist trainers, and provide better equipment and weapons. Effect: Improves zone security, making it harder for Insurgents to take control. Increases Support Level. Military Section Military Initiatives focus on National and Coalition military capabilities. This section can only be used when you hear about the rumors of Insurgents (General governor has access to this section from the start of the game). Initiatives apply to the whole region and will help you in battling Insurgents. NOTE: 'Numerous upgrades help soldiers to cooperate with the locals. They can reduce the effect that coalition soldiers have on support level, and even allow soldiers to speed up the implementation of local initiatives. Upgrades: [[Coalition|'Coalition]]' soldiers I to V (Strong and fast but may antagonize locals)' NOTE: '''Coalition Soldiers are more fast and powerful than National soldiers, but they only remain for 2 years. You can prolong their stay, but you'll lose reputation. '''Deploy Coalition Soldiers 1 Description: Request temporary deployment of an International Coalition Soldier unit (blue colour). Effect: Fast and effective in combat but may antagonize locals. Deploy Coalition Soldiers 2 (Prerequisite: Deploy Coalition Soldiers 1) Description: Request temporary deployment of an International Coalition Soldier unit (blue colour). Effect: Fast and effective in combat but may antagonize locals. National soldiers I to IV (Weak and slow but do not antagonize locals and are permanent) NOTE: '''National Soldiers start weak, but have numerous upgrades which increases their effectiveness in battle (strength, speed, and gathering intel). The upgrades are further increased with the General governor. '''Deploy National Soldiers 1 (Prerequisite: Deploy Coalition Soldiers 1) Description: Slowly train a National Soldier unit (green colour). Effect: Slower and weaker than Coalition Soldiers but less likely to antagonize locals. Deploy National Soldiers 2 (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 1) Description: Slowly train a National Soldier unit (green colour). Effect: Slower and weaker than Coalition Soldiers but less likely to antagonize locals. National Travel Logistics (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 2) Description: Provide four-wheeled drive vehicles and personal carriers for National soldiers, enabling them to move more efficiently across more difficult terrain. Effect: Increase National Soldiers' movement speed and combat strength. Deploy National Soldiers 3 (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 2) Description: Slowly train a National Soldier unit (green colour). Effect: Slower and weaker than Coalition Soldiers but less likely to antagonize locals. National Arms Upgrade (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 3) Description: Retire National soldiers' aging equipment and replace it with modern equivalents. Effect: Significantly increases National soldiers' combat strength. Deploy National Soldiers 4 (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 3) Description: Slowly train a National Soldier unit (green colour). Effect: Slower and weaker than Coalition Soldiers but less likely to antagonize locals. Anti-IED Vehicle Upgrades (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 4) Description: Provide National soldiers' with heavily armed vehicles, such as MRAP's, to better protect them against ambushes and Improvised Explosive Devices. Effect: Significantly increases National soldiers' combat strength. Garrisons Garrisons (Prerequisite: Deploy National Soldiers 1) Description: Authorise construction of Garrisons in zones with intel. Suitable locations will be identified over time. Effect: Garrisons provide intel and combat support to nearby soldiers. NOTE: '''Garrisons are fortresses which help soldiers in adjacent tiles. Garrisons also prevent Insurgents from entering a zone when defeated. You can upgrade Garrisons to increase zone fortification, increase support level in it’s zone and provide larger combat bonuses to adjacent tiles. '''Combat reinforcements (Prerequisite: Garrisons) Description: Have Garrisons liaise with deployed soldiers to reinforce them during combat situations. Effect: Significantly increases combat bonuses that soldiers receive from Garrisons. Civil Support (Prerequisite: Garrisons) Description: Garrison forces integrate with local communities and give them a sense of security by guarding public areas such as markets and government buildings. Effect: Increases local Support Level in zones with a Garrison. Security Checkpoints (Prerequisite: Garrisons) Garrisons set up checkpoints across the zone detect and hinder enemy control. Effect: Improve zone security, making it harder for Insurgents to take control. Airstrikes Airstrikes (Prerequisite: Deploy Coalition Soldiers 1) Description: Authorise airstrikes and bombing runs against Insurgent fighters. Effect: Provide significant combat bonuses to soldiers. Warning: civilian casualties are possible. NOTE: '''Airstrikes help your soldiers to combat Insurgents, but Airstrikes may hit civilians (This is an event that can appear, usually is the default yellow upside-down pentagon with the exclamation point in the middle). You can upgrade airstrikes to deal more damage (At the cost of increasing the chances of hitting civilians), happen more frequently and reduce the chances of hitting civilians. Airstrikes can also destroy rebel bases if they are spotted, but doing so immediately spawns Insurgents, so it is better to destroy them with soldiers if possible. '''Rapid Air Rotation (Prerequisite: Airstrikes) Description: Deploy extra crewman and maintainers to significantly reduce airplane turnaround times. Effect: Decreases cooldown of Airstrikes. Heavy Ordnance (Prerequisite: Airstrikes) Description: Airstrikes use more powerful ordnance, such as bunker busters and cluster munitions. Effect: Significantly increases strength of Airstrikes but makes civilian casualties more likely. Precision Munitions 1 (Prerequisite: Airstrikes) Description: Upgrade ordnance to use advanced satellite imaging integration and increase airstrike accuracy. Effect: Decreases the risk of civilian casualties. Precision Munitions 2 (Prerequisite: Precision Munitions 1) Description: Enrol in Advanced Kill System testing programs and upgrade airstrikes to use advanced guidance technology. Effect: Decreases the risk of civilian casualties. Drones Surveillance Drones (Prerequisite: Deploy Coalition Soldiers 1) Description: Authorise use of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles to provide surveillance capability and track threats on the ground. Effect: Provide temporary Intel on a zone and identifies enemy activity. NOTE: '''Drones help soldiers gather intel from tiles. They can also be upgraded to help soldiers combat Insurgents. Other upgrades include drones flying more frequently and increasing flight duration. '''Rapid Drone Rotation (Prerequisite: Surveillance Drones) Description: Expand maintenance crew to reduce turnaround time for prepare drones. Effect: Decreases cool down for Surveillance Drone deployment. Fuel and Endurance (Prerequisite: Surveillance Drones) Description: Upgrade the fuel capacity of your Surveillance Drone fleet, letting them fly further for longer, and in adverse weather. Effect: Increases the time that a surveillance drone can remain on a zone. Combat Sensors (Prerequisite: Surveillance Drones) Description: Integrate Surveillance Drone hardware/software with on-the-ground forces to provide real time combat Intel. Effect: Surveillance Drones boost soldiers' combat strength. Interpreters & Guides Interpreters & Guides (Prerequisite: Deploy Coalition/National Soldiers 1) Description: Embed interpreters and local guides within each soldier unit to help them communicate with local communities Effect: Soldiers gather Intel quicker and increase local Support Level. Human Terrain System (Prerequisite: Interpreters & Guides) Description: Embed experts in local anthropology, religious concerns, and political science within each soldier unit. Effect: Soldiers gather Intel quicker. Coalition soldiers become much less likely to antagonize locals. Civil Assistance (Prerequisite: Interpreters & Guides) Description: Allow soldiers to help out local communities when not engaged in combat or gathering Intel. Effect: Soldiers help roll out initiatives and increase local Support Level. Civil Integration (Prerequisite: Civil Assistance) Description: Order soldiers to assist local workers with resources, power and equipment where it is most needed. Effect: Soldiers help roll out initiatives and increase local Support Level. Inflation Inflation occurs when you fund too many initiatives from one section too quickly, starting to build up after the third initiative in the same section. All initiatives increase in price proportional to the inflation level; certain initiatives' cost increase may cause more inflation than others (E.g: Water supplies require more inflation to increase it's cost unlike medical supplies.) This gradually decreases over time though. 'Corruption Risk and Corruption ' Corruption decreases your support level and antagonizes civilians; high corruption levels can reduce reputation. Corruption risk increases by investing in initiatives and also through random events, though Effective Procurement decreases the amount of corruption generated by funding initiatives. Corruption will over time try to match your corruption risk, which means that having a high corruption risk for too long will lead to you eventually becoming corrupt. This applies a negative multiplier on your support level (you can check how much corruption affects your support in the Overview tab), and in extreme cases can lose you reputation over time if not addressed.